First
by LadySparrow1256
Summary: Kakashi wasn't first. Kakashi wasn't the first to be her rock and foundation in this chaotic world. Itachi was. Itachi was first and, as much as Kakashi dislikes it, Itachi will always be first.
1. Chapter 1

**First I**

Hyuga Hiashi definitively knows when everything went downhill. His firstborn daughter, Hyuga Hinako, was the perfect heir – smart, beautiful, powerful. She learned quickly and efficiently, she was merciless and confident in her decisions, she inherited every trace of her mother's beauty. She has her mother's fair skin and her dark navy, almost black really, hair. Her mother has a particular fondness for styling it for her each day.

Hyuga Hiashi definitively knows when everything went downhill. His firstborn daughter, Hyuga Hinako, was three years old. She was the perfect heir, even at such a young age – curious, quick to learn, inquisitive, quiet, strict. She adhered to the laws of the Hyuga clan with every fiber of her being. She was filled with light and smiles, especially when she learned that her mother and father were planning to have more children.

Hyuga Hiashi definitively knows when everything went downhill. His firstborn daughter, Hyuga Hinako, was three years old. She, as the firstborn, was named the heiress to the clan, his successor. She didn't carry the curse mark that would erase her Byakugan from her body upon her death. During the dead of the night, she was stolen from her bedroom. He definitively remembers the chaos and panic that coursed through and around him. His beloved wife was in tears, sobbing inconsolably as one of the elders comforted her. Hiashi had deployed teams to search for her, and he would have gone with them if it weren't for the death grip his wife had on his hand. Dear God, he can still remember his brother's cheeky smile and pat on the shoulder.

" _Take care of the missus, we'll find her!"_

Hyuga Hiashi remembers Uchiha Fugaku slamming his fist on his door just as dawn began to arise and how fear and panic tired his wife into slumber. He remembers Uchiha Fugaku's grim, but relieved, expression.

" _We've found her. Mikoto is looking after her."_

Hyuga Hiashi remembers racing to the Uchiha compound, leaving Fugaku just steps behind him, and slamming the door open. Decorum, formalities, and pleasantries forgotten as he raced through the Uchiha compound, locking onto his daughter's chakra with ease. He remembers slamming the rice paper door open to see his daughter, three years old and far too young, clutching onto Fugaku's son's shirt. Her eyes were wide open and unfocused and the once-white towels were splattered with red. He barely registered that Mikoto had a kunai out and a fiercely protective look on her face as she crouched by the two children. Once they both registered the identity of the other, the two parents relaxed.

" _Hinako is uninjured, she's just in shock."_

Hyuga Hiashi remembers how his daughter, Hyuga Hinako, three years old and far too young, clutched tightly onto Fugaku's son's black t-shirt. He remembers how Fugaku's son held onto her just as tightly, the boy's frail, skinny arms coiled tightly around his daughter in a protective embrace. He remembers how Fugaku's son's eyes snapped open when he took one step towards them. He remembers the three-year-old boy childishly glaring at him, as if he could pose a threat to the leader of the Hyuga Clan. He remembers how Hinako burst into tears when he woke her up. He remembers how Fugaku's son helped her sit upright and, with his tiny, frail hands, wiped the tears away from his daughter's chubby cheeks. He remembers how, with that one gesture, Fugaku's son soothed his daughter into peace.

Hyuga Hiashi definitively and definitely knows when everything went downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

**First II**

"Itachi~"

Uchiha Itachi senses the presence over his head before her voice carried down. _Three…two…one_. Itachi steps one foot to his left and hears a thump beside him. There's a startled squeak and he hears scrambling on the grass. He turns to see Hyuga Hinako sitting on the floor with teary eyes.

"Owie…"

Snickering faintly at her misfortune, Itachi smiles and offers his hand to her. He misses the flash of mischievousness that crosses her face and he's suddenly yanked down to the grass beside her. She scrambles on top of him and sits heavily on his stomach, winding the four-year-old boy.

Grinning widely, Hinako holds out a bright red giftbag to Itachi while chirping, "Happy birthday, Itachi!"

Itachi smiles from where he's trapped underneath her and takes the bag from her and sets it aside carefully as Hinako shuffles backwards to sit on his legs rather than his stomach so he can sit upright. "Thank you, Hinako."

He reaches into the bag and pulls out something wrapped in a black cloth. Curiously, he carefully unties the cloth to reveal a first aid kit in his child-sized hands. His black eyes flicker up to Hinako's lilac eyes wordlessly. Hinako smiles faintly, reaching out to pat Itachi's head.

"Uchiha-san wants you to follow in his footsteps, right? That means you'll join the police force and you'll probably get hurt—this is so you can fix yourself until you get to a hospital! Ojii-sama had to ask Hoheto-san to go shopping with me and Tokuma-san—"

Itachi reaches up and pokes Hinako on the forehead, silencing her with his touch. A soft smile spreads across his face as he pets Hinako's head, causing her to blink with each pat.

"Thank you, Hinako."

Itachi would never say it aloud, but the smile that spread across Hinako's face is as bright as the sun.

Hinako carefully links their fingers together and she eagerly pulls him to his feet, beaming at him as she chirps, "Come on, Itachi! Let's go see your Otou-san!"

Itachi notes that, unlike his hands, Hinako's hands are still soft and gentle. His hands are covered with callouses from training. Her father hasn't started training her yet. Hinako tries to pull the larger child after her to no avail. Hinako, realizing that Itachi will not move, stops trying to pull him. Their joined hands fall together between them and Itachi blinks slowly.

"Hinako."

The attached question doesn't need to be asked. Hinako, even at age three about to turn four, _knows_ Itachi. According to their respective mothers, the two of them have been attached at the hip ever since she was ale most kidnapped. Side by side, the two witnessed the horrors of the Third Shinobi War. Side by side, the two children lost their images of a beautiful world and were replaced by cynicism. Side by side, the two would stay. Hinako smiles brightly up at Itachi and squeezes her hand around his larger, rougher one because the _last_ thing she wants to do is burden Itachi with her fears.

"I'm okay, Itachi."

And, in all honesty, Itachi isn't satisfied with that answer. He wants to know the _truth_ , but he won't pry. He never will – not when she doesn't pry him for answers too. So, instead, he smiles back and squeezes her smaller, softer hand in his.

"Okay, Hinako."

Itachi would never sat it aloud, but the smile that spread across Hinako's face is his bright sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**First III**

Hyūga Hiashi stands beside his father and young daughter as they observe the children's sparring session. Hoheto and Iroha face each other in a drawn-out match, facing each other evenly. Hoheto knocks Iroha down with one firm strike only to deftly dodge Tokuma's attempt at an attack.

"Again."

Hiashi murmurs to his brother, "Hizashi, go have Natsu and Kō begin a match."

The Hyūga Elder doesn't look away from Hoheto and Iroha's match as he murmurs to Hiash, "Hinako should begin her training soon."

Hiashi nods slowly, "Yes. I brought her today to observe."

The Elder frowns in disapproval but says nothing. Hinako tugs on her father's robes and, when he glances down at her, he notices that she looks entranced by the fighting. But, he can tell her focus isn't on one match. It's on _all_ of them. Hoheto, Iroha, and Tokuma. Kō and Natsu.

"Otou-san…Iroha is hurt."

Hiashi's gaze flickers to Iroha, who he notices is favoring his right leg. The Hyūga leader leaves his daughter with his father to intervene the match. A few short words from Hiashi has Iroha sitting on the sideline to rest his leg. The Hyūga Elder looks at Hinako, whose eyes eagerly drink in the sight of the matches, the teaching, the sparring. The Gentle Fist is the Hyūga Clan's primary fighting style, designed and structured around the Byakūgan. Even the children learn the fundamentals of the Gentle Fist once they are old enough to begin their training. Kō gets knocked clear off his feet from a failed attempt at the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms technique and Hoheto turns his attention to Natsu.

Then, when Hiashi returns to his daughter and father, Hinako's tiny tiny hand latches onto her father's robes again. Hiashi can tell her grip is different. It's tighter and tenser than before, as if she's about to break off into a sprint. He glances at her to see her staring intently at him, her expression far too serious, too intense for a young child.

"Otou-san, I can do that too."

Hiashi stares at his young daughter's intense and eager expression before nodding. He begins striding towards his brother, who is leading the lesson. Hinako is right beside him, her tiny legs working much faster to go the same speed her father is.

Hizashi smiles when he sees his brother and beloved niece approach him. His sharp gaze also picks up on how Hinako's eyes are wide and alert and absorbing the movements of the bodies like cloth absorbs water.

"Hinako, would you like to spar against me?"

Her attention immediately snaps to her uncle and she grins, nodding eagerly. "Okay!"

The adult and child stand across from each other and Hizashi notes that her stance mirrors his perfectly. He moves with deliberate slowness and his strikes are gentle and soft as he barely grazes her tiny tiny body. Pride swells in Hiashi as he watches Hinako dodge Hizashi's strikes with ease, though he knows she's not to a level that she could avoid Hizashi if Hizashi were to try. But, surprise ripples from the adults supervising as Hinako bolts forward, ducking under Hizashi's extended arm and slamming her palm into his stomach with as much force as her child-body can muster.

Silence reigns over the courtyard as Hizashi looks down at her in shock and the other matches halt as they stare at the pair. Hinako doesn't relax her hand and she smiles brightly up at her uncle, chirping proudly and cheerfully,

"Got'cha!"


	4. Chapter 4

**First IV**

Hinako is a Hyūga. Itachi is an Uchiha. At age three, they are both already well aware of the weight of their names. But, where Hinako's name protects her, Itachi's does not. He is an Uchiha. His name does not protect him from his duties as the Third Shinobi War breaks out between Konohagakure and Iwagakure. He is a messenger between his father and clansmen to the others on the battlefield. For once, Itachi is glad for the weight that sits on Hinako's shoulders. Her name protects her, but his does not.

He's glad for the weight that sits on Hinako's shoulders. Her name protects her, but his does not. It protects her from seeing the Iwagakure shinobi and Konohagakure shinobi slaughtering each other. It protects her from seeing their neighbors and fellow villagers from being murdered. Itachi, for once, is glad that Hinako feels the weight of being the Hyūga heiress sit on her shoulders.

At age three, Itachi knows he wants to protect Hinako. He wants to protect her soft smile and gentle hands and warm eyes. So, when an Iwagakure shinobi tries to repay his care with a kunai to the throat, Itachi does not hesitate. Fugaku, who appeared by his son's side just in case he froze, stands beside him. Honestly, Itachi can barely remember the short conversation they had before he relayed the message he was sent with. But he remembers the blood. He remembers that it is sticky, that it is warm, that it is so _red_.

At age three, Itachi sneaks through Hinako's open window and crawls into her futon. If Hiashi and his wife, or any Hyūga, are aware of his presence, no one says anything. If Fugaku and Mikoto, or any Uchiha, are aware that he seeks out Hinako every night, no one says anything. Hinako wakes up to trembling arms holding her and shaking breaths in her ear. She shifts and turns so she can wrap her arms around Itachi. She carefully keeps her face against his chest so she can't see him and he can't see her. Itachi cries. He cries and cries until there's nothing left in him. Then, Hinako cries soft, muffled sobs into his chest and holds him as tightly as her thin arms can.

At age three, they know there's more to this world than they know. They know there's more to this world than they can control. They know that they can't protect each other as they are now. Itachi knows that if the tide of the war does not change, Konohagakure will lose. Hinako knows that Itachi will have to return to his duties in a few days. Itachi knows that he cannot protect Hinako forever. They're children, helpless against the world. So they cling to what they have—each other.


End file.
